It is known that electrical terminal assemblies are used to connect electrical devices. In order to form these electrical terminal assemblies, an electrical conductor, such as a wire, is coupled to a pair of electrical terminals or pads. The electrical pads are typically supplied either loose or on reels. The reeled pads can be supplied either on a carrier strip or chained end-to-end. In order to assemble the electrical terminal assemblies, the pads must be removed from the carrier strip and the pads must be crimped or soldered to the electrical conductor. The assembled terminal assembly is then typically connected to a connection point through the use of screws, fasteners, or the like.
A known drawback with conventional terminal assemblies is the additional assembly steps of having to remove the electrical pads from the carrier strip, and to crimp or solder the electrical pads to the conductor wire. An additional drawback is the need to connect the electrical terminal assemblies to a connection point through the use of screws and fasteners. Other drawbacks and disadvantages exist with respect to known electrical terminal assemblies and the manufacture of such assemblies that are overcome by the present invention.